


Lazy Morning

by Uzai_Maki (senheisei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Romance, domestic_fluff, established_relationship, fluff!, marriage_is_awesome, marriage_is_great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senheisei/pseuds/Uzai_Maki
Summary: A morning from Ryosuke and Yuto's married life.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this fanfic to my beloved master~

**Word Count:** 1,168 words

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft rays of the sweet morning went through their window as their cloud-white curtains danced to the wind. Ryosuke Yamada was already awake but he did not want to break off of his dear Yuto Nakajima’s warm embrace. He stayed on his position. Feeling the warmth sip in his body through his husband’s arms.

He rested his head on Yuto’s chest, feeling it rise up and down as he breathed. It were these times when Ryo-chan can really appreciate the beauty of this love. He looked up to see Yuto’s peaceful sleeping face. Giggling as Yuto snorted.

_"What a cute face he’s making..."_ Ryo-chan reached his hand up to hold Yuto’s cheek and softly caress it with his thumbs. He did it gently as not to wake Yuto up.

_"My usagi is so cute..."_ Ryo-chan adored his husband’s peaceful look. He was much more beautiful like this. For the last few days Yuto has been stressed and it’s a relief to see him like this. Peaceful and well-rested.

Ryo-chan brushed few strands of hair that has fallen on Yuto’s eyes. Ryo-chan leaned in and kissed Yuto’s forehead and sighed as his lips curled into a grin.

Yuto’s eyes fluttered open.

"Did I wake you?" Ryo-chan whispered, face evidently concerned but smiling sweetly.

"No..." Yuto replied, sleep still audible in his hoarse voice. "What’s wrong?"

Ryo-chan’s face quickly turned into a confused one as he furrowed his brows. "Wrong? What’s what’s wrong?" replied Ryo-chan.

"You snuggled to me then stared at me then kissed my forehead." Yuto’s lips slowly formed into a smile.

Ryo-chan was embarrassed to know that Yuto was awake while he _"secretly"_ admiring him. "Why? It’s what you do to a baka usagi like you!" Ryo-chan replied playfully, grinning. As he poked the tip of Yuto’s nose.

“Really?" Yuto drew near to Ryo-chan until their faces were inches apart. "Am I really a baka usagi?"

Ryo-chan felt his cheeks grew hotter as he felt Yuto’s breath on the tip of his nose. He slowly nodded. He had to fight over this teasing Yuto is doing to him. "Y-yes. B-baka usagi."

"Really…" Yuto leaned a little again and the tip of their noses were touching. So close… Too close. A little bit more and… Ryo-chan felt warm lips on top of his own. Yuto place his hands on Ryo-chan’s nape for a more deeper kiss. Ryo-chan’s arms found their way to Yuto’s hips, responding to every move of Yuto. Words were not needed in this intimate moment. It was very clear that they had one thing they wanted each other to know. _Love._

Ryo-chan felt perfectly in place. It felt so right to be beside Yuto. To be his support and to be his companion through and through. It felt so right for Yuto to be beside him. For Yuto to comfort him and love him. It wasn’t like Yuto made his world better. Yuto was definitely his world. His own precious one.

It were these times where he definitely thinks he choose the right thing. To say his sweet yes and to marry Yuto. But then again, he never doubted. Happily ever after was not enough to describe how contented he is with Yuto. He wants to stay like this forever.

Ryo-chan gently pulled away from the kiss as he teasingly said under his breath "Baka usagi..." He chuckled.

Chuckling as well, Yuto touched their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Ryo-chan gingerly traced Yuto’s jawline with the tips of his fingers. It sent shivers to Yuto’s spine with every gentle touch Ryo-chan did.

Ryo-chan rested his hand on Yuto’s cheek. They were staring at each other. Smiling contentedly. Ryo-chan opened his mouth, wanting to say something. But before he could, Yuto placed his pointer finger on Ryo-chan’s lips.

"Ssshhh… I know." Yuto smiled sweetly. The smile that he only shows Ryo-chan. Full of genuine love and abundant feelings.

"Yutti..." Ryo-chan hugged Yuto tightly. His head rested on Yuto’s chest and felt Yuto’s heartbeat.

Yuto hugged back, closing his eyes. And in that peaceful and sweet moment they shared, they both appreciated each other’s prescence.

Yuto felt complete. Ryo-chan completed him. He filled his empty arms, and supported him always. Ryo-chan cared for him. Ryo-chan loves him. Ryo-chan makes him feel so special. Sometimes he asks what he did to deserve such price. Such precious gem he would forever keep.

Ryo-chan felt Yuto’s heart beating. He felt so loved. Only he can feel this Yuto. Only he can see this Yuto. Only him. Yuto chose him to. And Ryo-chan did not regret, even once, in saying the sweetest yes a guy could hear and the life-changing yes one could give.

_I love you Yutti._

_I love you Ryo-chan._

_In sickness and in health. Till death draw us apart._

The loud cry of their baby filled the once quiet room. Ryo-chan rolled away from Yuto. "Your turn." Ryo-chan mumbled, smile still on his lips with his back facing Yuto.  
"Wai-What?" Yuto sat up straight looking at Ryo-chan.

Ryo-chan sat up also, staring back at Yuto with a playful grin. "I tended her yesterday morning. And it was around 4 am. You’re lucky today it’s around 7 am."  
"E~h?" Yuto grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ryo-chan’s face. He laughed at what he did.

Ryo-chan shrieked and comically pouted. He grabbed a pillow and hit Yuto’s arm with it. Grinning as he took his revenge.

Yuto smirked mischievously and pinned Ryo-chan down on the bed, holding Ryo-chan’s wrists above his head.

Ryo-chan felt heat from his cheeks. He wanted to look away from the seductive stare Yuto is giving him but he can’t. It was like there was a spell that’s making him lock gazes with Yuto

"Yutti..." Ryo-chan said softly. "Our baby ichigo..."

Yuto hummed in reply. With a mischievous smirk still on his lips, he leaned in and kissed Ryo-chan on the neck. And breathily whispered "Good morning..." in his low voice. It sent shivers in Ryo-chan’s whole body as he felt the hot breath against his sensitive skin.

Yuto pulled away and got off the bed. Seductive expression no longer visible as he was grinning goofily. The still flustered Ryo-chan was frozen on the bed, staring at Yuto.  
"I’ll be greeting our baby ichigo now~" Yuto said, still grinning, and he went out of the bedroom.

The flustered Ryo-chan rolled to his side and grabbed a pillow. He squeezed it tight as he grinned so wide. His heart always go acrobatics whenever he’s with Yuto. Only Yuto can make him feel this way.

"I love you!" Ryo-chan shouted from the bedroom.

"I love you too!" He heard Yuto’s reply from outside.

Ryo-chan chuckled and got out of bed. He should really get moving now. He had to make breakfast for them.  
The day just started and he feels like it’s going to be great. He can’t wait for his day to get better! These kinds of lazy mornings were his favorites.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I'll appreciate it very much if you'll tell me your thoughts about this! Thank you so much for taking the time to read! It means a lot to me!


End file.
